Lionel Wicked
Lionel Wicked is the son and first-born child of Mombi, otherwise known as The Wicked Witch of the North from the Land of Oz series. He is the older brother of Jasper Wicked, and is the guardian of Bessavaria and Dappatarius Oz. Lionel is quite happy about the aspects of his story, and considers himself to be a Royal in contrast to his brother who is a Rebel. Character Personality Lionel is a affable, villainous, arrogant and a bit vain young man who shows traits of slight narcissism and paranoia, often imagining he's in charge a large kingdom, due to his raising by his mother who had ruled the Northern section of Oz, when Lionel was still a boy. Lionel can be rather wary of other people due to believing he would be back-stabbed by others, and normally keeps an eye on potential tratiors. Lionel is observant, However, he also thinks that friends are for the weak-willed, seeing most people as potential liabillities to be used in Lionel's favor, or rivals to be eliminated, but does seek allies mostly for good interactions. Lionel can be rather condescending to others, mostly giving them demeaning or insulting nicknames, for his own amusement. Lionel can be manipulative to others as long as they prove to be useful to his cause, and is highly intelligent when it comes to the black arts. One of Lionel's favored tactics aside from condescendingly speaking people at times is to use public humiliation and fear to harass his victims. Despite this Lionel can be polite of his own accord without trying to gain something of his goals, and cares about his younger brother when the two aren't sharing conflicting ideals over their own destinies. Despite all of this, Lionel is not a fighter physically as he prefers to use either magic or manipulation. Appearance Lionel and his brother, unlike the other Wicked Witches do not posses green skin. Lionel has fair skin that's not too tanned, brown eyes that are warm and silky shoulder length, ginger hair that is easily manageable for him that he keeps in a ponytail. He has large eyes and a hooked nose He is 6'0" and has a lean build. Fairytale: The Land of Oz A list of Oz books and their descriptions can be found here. How Does Lionel Fit Into It? Lionel was born to Mombi as her only son, until his brother was born much later. Lionel grew up learning all he could about magic, and learning how to be rather cruel to others from his mother. By the time Lionel was ten his younger brother was born along with the children of Princess Ozma, Mombi had increased her son's age and mentality akin to that of a seventeen year old. Lionel changed the genders of Princess Ozmine and Prince Ozwell and raised them alongside his younger brother as his mother passed away. While raising the two twins and his brother, Lionel did occasionally for his own entertainment used female pronouns towards Dap and male pronouns to Bess to remind the two of what they really were while fully acknowledging their discomfort for mentioning it to them. After the two twins were sent to Ever After High, Lionel deaged himself from a thirty-three year old man to an eighteen year old man with an eighteen year old mentality attending Ever After High as he had not signed the Great Book, but has fulfilled his destiny of raising Bess and Dap. Relationships Family Lionel has grown up knowing his mother, as she had raised him to be cruel and wicked. Eventially over time Lionel raised his younger brother Jasper, along with the children of Princess Ozma. Lionel and Jasper on on strained terms due to their conflicting ideals, and his relationship with the twins varies between Bess,and Dap. Friends Lionel does not believe in the concept of friends, but his allies that assist him willingly, or not are Vasily Citrine and Petras Vilkas. Romance Lionel is not currently interested in romance. Pet Lionel owns no pets, but does have a Winged Monkey that assists him when he's making potions named Muab. Outfits Signature Lionel wears a white long-sleeved tunic shirt that has a purple cloak attached to it by the shoulders that casts down to the back of Lionel's forelegs, dark charcol colored pants, and a pair of dark brown shoes. Lionel also has an Emerald stone that he wears around his neck. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Lionel posses immunity to water, and does not melt unlike other Wicked Witches. *Lionel's birthday is March 14th. Notes *Dappatarius and Bessavaria Oz both belong to Maledict Zashley. *Ms. Enter would like to point out that she is quite aware that the role of, The Wicked Witch of the North comes with the role of Mombi but she has decided to split the roles for a more interesting dynamic. *Lionel and Jasper are both immune to water and the reasoning behind it is that L. Frank Baum never suggested that water could destroy all witches, but Thompson certainly surmised as much. Moreover, L. Frank Baum's original Dorothy and Ozma would never have had anyone executed; Dorothy was unwilling to kill the Wicked Witch of the West even for the sake of seeing Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, while Ozma was unwilling to destroy her enemies even when they were on the verge of conquering her entire land in Baum's The Emerald City of Oz. Above all, the events in Ruth Plumly Thompson's book directly contradict Baum's specification that Mombi would be provided for by Ozma herself in her old age. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ms. Enter's Characters Category:Royals Category:Witches Category:Land of Oz